The Inspiration Rubble Heap
by ChocoCoatedLemons
Summary: A little collection of DN Oneshots, mostly un-linked. Any that are related, I'll say. More info inside :D rating since there could be lemons in here eventually. Mostly Mello Matt and Near as main characters. *Used to be my old account, twistedpearls*
1. Sunrise

**Author's Note:** I think I'm gonna do a little series of really short one shots, just the ones I think of and can't really use anywhere else. First one here, there will almost certainly be more. I apologise that this first one is so angsty!

**Warnings**: Well, in this one there is - angst. That's about it really. MelloxMatt, but no action.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own anyone, anything, or any ideas from Death Note.

**Dedicated:** All those epic cosplayers and fans out there. Have fun you guys, it's gotta be one of the most fun things ever.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Acceptance**

A single drop of pure acceptance rolled down a cheek that I realise now I've always wanted to touch.

"Love you, Matty." A sad, sad smile.

I swallow, suddenly aware of the river pouring down my own cheeks.

"Love you too Mell. Love you too." I choke out, and turn to watch our last sunrise.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well there's the first.

Tell me what you think, and if I should keep them coming

: )

TwistedPearls


	2. A Mello View Of Humour

**Author's Note:** Second One-Shot, not related to the first. MelloxMatt, very short, Mello's POV, no lemony hints today :D just chocolate and cigarettes. Fail attempt at very slight humour… Maybe.

**Warnings:** Not much- MelloxMatt, mentioned kiss, perhaps a fail attempt at slight humour.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, never will. Short 'n' sweet.

**Dedicated:** All those people who totally frucked up their first kiss XD

* * *

The first time we kissed Matt. You remember that?

I leaned in and kissed you as you were gaming, brought you out of the world of flashing lights, Pokemon Trainers and Team Rocket with a start.

You fell backwards, hit your head on the floor, knocked yourself unconscious for a few minutes, got told off by Roger for suddenly doing something energetic without warning, then had to spend the night in the infirmary, me chuckling by your bedside.

… Well _I_ thought it was worth it.

* * *

_Fail?_

_Let me know._

_TwistedPearls_


	3. Dashboard

**Author's Note:** _**I feel like this needs a fuck of a lot more reviews, to be really blunt**_. I think the only ones I have on these are from people I have requested to go review (aka my two best friends)! (I'm sorry if you HAVE reviewed and I didn't mention it.) Please review if you read this, it really annoys me when people don't. **MelloxMatt**, Matt's POV, random shit that came to me while I was getting my fingers stuck in my hair with spray T.T It'll do for a one-shot.

**Warnings**: Lemon mention, lil' swears, **yaoi** mentions, **MelloxMatt,** nothing too mature. **No lemons**.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. I would not be getting this pissed off with no reviews if I did.

**Dedicated to:** My amazing best friends **Cazbop** and **Rasp,** who always review for me no matter what… Love you guys.

-sigh-

* * *

Well, there's black booted feet (with, may I add, giant skull buckles on them) resting on the dashboard, leather coated legs warming up in the sun, and the hottest guy on this planet lounging around in the passenger seat with his hands loosely entwined behind his head, having gotten tired of driving after the first hour. And he's being a _bitch_.

He's gonna bitch all the way there, and all the way back, and I'll be damned if I say anything because I know I'll suddenly have a mouthful of knuckles and an ass full of cock and…

Huh. Maybe I will interrupt him.

* * *

_**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE** review._

_I don't wanna be annoying about it but I'm desperate._

_It really means loads to me, no matter what you say about it_

_(I may regret saying that later)._

_I really don't know if I'm doing okay if no-one tells me._

_TwistedPearls_


	4. New Windows

**Author's Note:** **Spoilers**. _**Spoilers**_. _**SPOILERS**_. Can't say I didn't warn you. **MelloxNear implied**, could be taken as one sided. **Angsty Character-Death related** stuff. XD Matt mentioned. This is late in the series guys. XD Idea just came to me, no one I can credit for it.

**Warnings:** _**SPOILERS**_. Angst, Character Death mentions, MelloxNear implied, one sided possibly.

**Disclaimer:** No ownage. I swear.

**Dedications:** Umm. No one really XD So I'll dedicate it to **anyone who's reviewed** these so far.

_SPOILERS_

* * *

Near did not cry, nor shout, nor move while the coroner repeated the details of death to him. After all, who else were they supposed to tell? One riddled with holes and the other singed, they had no family, and Near had to know this information.

The coroner continued, flipping over a page of scribbled writing, stained with what looked like old coffee.

"Alias: Mello. Cause of Death: Suspected heart attack, unconfirmed because of the condition of the body. Time of death-"

"Too soon." Near said quietly, and turned to look out the window.

* * *

_Fourth in my little group. My my._

_Tell me what you thought :D_

_TwistedPearls_


	5. Dominoes

**Author's Note:** Thought up on the metro. XD something I've wanted to ask - people in England generally know what the subway is - do Americans know what the Metro is? Death Note, implied MelloxNear lemon… It's literally a line and a half long. Sorry DX.

**Warnings:** Implied yaoi, MelloxNear. Kinda implied abuse-stuff.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Death Note. At all. Ever. Well, I d own the complete series on DVD. But not the rights ;D

**Dedications:** Rasp and her cousin Erin, for getting me talking about dominoes in the first place.

* * *

"I'm gonna bring your whole world down, River." Mello whispered as his toes met with the first domino building. Near watched, silent, analysing actions and words with mounting apprehension as his creation fell and Mello closed the door.

* * *

_:D_


End file.
